


Battle Goddesses

by mific



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: The good old days.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Battle Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> Watercolour double portrait created for the Dreamwidth _The_Old_Guard_ community's holiday calendar.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/dd7a/69g0sxjq65z632pzg.jpg)


End file.
